


Make Me Clean Inside

by Cpwatcher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Committed Relationship, Consensual Kink, Enemas, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, SHIELD Husbands, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: Clint/Coulson, One of them really gets off on receiving an enema.(A/N: Light description of enema use, no focus on bowel functions.)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Make Me Clean Inside

**Author's Note:**

> So enemas, yeah. Can’t say that this would have been a kink I would have thought about prior to this, but this prompt on the Marvel Kink Meme tickled my fancy, so here we are. Full prompt is below. They didn’t ask for the pregnancy kink, but I hope they don’t mind. Also, this is a work of fiction, so poetic license is used extensively in regards to the use of enemas. This is NOT a manual on the proper technique and use of enemas. 
> 
> _Subject: Clint/Coulson, one of them has an enema kink._  
>  One of them really gets off on receiving an enema. They like the heat and the pressure on their prostate, and they like feeling empty and clean afterwards. Having their partner administer it, being gentle and caring, just makes it all better.   
> _I'm not so into the inflation part of enemas, but I don't mind it being mentioned, I just don't want a focus on that, which most enema prompts I've seen on here do._  
>  _Bonus: After the receptive person is all cleaned out, they're relaxed and open for the other to fuck them._

Make Me Clean Inside

The mission, if you could call it that, had been fucked from the start. Bad intel, hostile inhabitants, and enough munitions to take over a small country had exploded all around them. So yeah, the mission had gone FUBAR, almost from the moment they'd touch ground. At least the extraction had gone seamlessly as planned. Now, ten hours after landing back on the Helicarrier, (six hours debriefing with Director Fury, three hours to complete and file paperwork, and one hour for Phil Coulson and Clint Barton to be dropped off at their apartment), it was finally time to relax. They had three days leave in front of them, and they intended to spend most of it in bed. Having sex. Sleeping was on the agenda as well, of course, but sex, sex took priority.

They planned a light meal, frozen pizza that Phil tossed into the oven while Clint took a shower. Phil spent a few minutes tidying up the apartment. It wasn't a disaster area, but he'd always preferred more order than Clint did. Most of the time they kept up with things, storing them away properly. But the latest mission had blown in out of nowhere and they had both been a little distracted. At the ding of the timer Phil went to pull the pizza out of the oven. He sliced it up quickly, plating the pie into servings for them both. He ran two fingers over the edge of the pizza cutter and sucked them into his mouth, enjoying the bits of stringy cheese and sauce that had clung to the metal. 

"Mmm, that looks good," said Clint, as he walked into the living room. He was almost naked, but for a pair of purple form fitting boxer briefs. Phil's mouth began to water and it had nothing to do with the spicy taste of the pizza, and everything to do with the way Clint's cock was displayed in relief against his body. 

"I'm looking at something much better," replied Phil. 

"Once we finish eating you can do more than look."

"Well eat up." 

Clint laughed at Phil's eagerness. He was as horny as Phil, since their recent hectic schedules had kept their sexual interactions to a minimum. Tonight they were hoping to make up for lost time. 

Clint slid onto his chair, his legs open wide in an inviting sprawl, which Phil took every advantage of, seating himself on Clint's lap. They shared pepperoni flavored kisses between bites of pizza, all while Phil whispered into Clint's ear promises of the filthy, athletic sex they were going to partake in once dinner was over. 

After the last slice of pizza was shared between them, Clint prompted Phil to get up.

"Am I too heavy?" asked Phil, with a mock pout.

"Hell no. Remember, I've carried your lifeless ass three miles across desert terrain. You sitting on my lap for fifteen minutes is nothing."

"Then why the quick push off?"

Clint smiled at him. "Maybe I just want to get to all that good fucking you got me all hard for, while you were grinding your pretty ass on my cock?"

Phil had the decency to blush. "I can see your point."

Clint pushed his erection against Phil's ass. "Don't you mean you can feel my point?"

"Not as well as I’d like to," replied Phil as he slid his ass along Clint's length, making both of them moan.

Clint tugged Phil's head down and gave him a deep kiss. Pulling back slightly, he whispered, "Why don't you go grab a shower while I clean up the dishes, and I promise you'll get to feel my point in all the ways you like it."

Phil kissed Clint again. "And Sitwell says you don't know how to plan an op. I told him you just need the right motivation."

Clint laughed. "Trust me, there is nothing motivating about Agent Sitwell or his ass. Now when it comes to your ass, I'm completely motivated. I've got plans. Big plans."

Phil snickered as he got off of Clint's lap. "As long as those plans end with your cock in my ass, I am on board." 

"Oh, I think you'll be on board, all right." Clint rose to clear the dishes. He watched Phil as he headed to their bedroom, hoping that the preparations he had made would be well received. 

C+P

Phil's breath stuck in his throat the moment he opened their bedroom door and caught sight of the enema bag hanging from the rolling I.V. pole by the bed. Phil felt his heart stutter as he finished taking in the scene. Clint had stripped the bedding off and put on the rubber sheet, and had several towels sitting on the chest at the foot of the bed. The special containers of enema solution and rinse water were on the floor beside the nightstand. Neatly lined up on top of the nightstand was lube, several pairs of disposable vinyl gloves and condoms. Clint even had the electric candles lit on the bureau and mellow music playing. Phil, so overwhelmed by Clint's wonderful preparations, startled slightly when Clint snuggled up behind him, wrapping Phil up in a hug. 

"Babe, you okay with this?"

Phil could hear the touch of nervousness in Clint's tone, and wanted to quickly reassure him. "More than."

"You sure? We don't have to do it if you don't want." 

Phil turned in Clint's arms and kissed him softly. "I want. I do. I'm just a little surprised, is all."

"Good surprised, or not so good surprised?"

"Good surprised, great surprised. This, all this, is just so... very nice. But if you set this all up, why did you let me just go on and on about how hard and fast you were going to fuck me tonight?"

Clint blushed. "Babe, I love having you in my ear, you know that, on missions and stuff. But I love it even more when I get Phil Coulson X-rated, whispering filthy promises in my ear. No way am I ever going to turn that shit down."

"Duly noted. But Clint, I don't want this if you, you know, aren't into it too." Phil hung his head, suddenly shy.

Clint gently cupped Phil's chin, bending down to catch his eyes. He had already anticipated Phil's usual skittishness when it came to talking about this kink. "Babe, you know I would do anything for you, just cause I love you, right?" Phil nodded. "But I want to do this, not just cause you like it, but because I like giving you something special that no one else gets to share with you. I like... I like how close this brings us, you know?"

Phil smirked. "Yeah, well, you don't get much closer to someone than when you help them take a shit."

Clint swatted Phil's ass. "You know it's more than that. You trust me with this and I just want you to know I value that trust."

"Clint, I trust you with my life."

"I know, Phil. But...this... This is..."

"Intimate. I know. Clint, I... I... Thank you." Phil kissed Clint reverently. 

"Yeah, and I love you too, babe.” They pulled apart slowly. "You go take your shower and I'll finish getting things set out here, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Love you." Phil kissed Clint once more before he headed for the bathroom. Once inside, Phil leaned back against the door, took a deep breath, and tried to center himself. He'd gotten hard the moment he saw the enema bag. The fact that Clint had made all the preparations with no subtle hints, aroused him all the more. As far as kinks went, Phil knew this one was a little out there. Actually it was A LOT out there. Asking your partner to administer an enema to clean you out just because it felt good had always been a deal breaker in his past relationships. The fact that Clint not only didn't freak out and run the other way, but had actively set the scene up amazed Phil to no end. He knew he was extremely fortunate to have Clint in his life, this added bonus just made it all the better. Phil quickly stripped down and entered the shower. He washed briskly but thoroughly, cleaning his cock, balls and ass without drawing it out, knowing he would be well taken care of later. 

Once clean, Phil dried off quickly. He wrapped the towel around his waist and tried to walk casually out into the bedroom. He needn't have bothered, as Clint was sitting naked near the end of the bed, leisurely stroking his dick, smiling enticingly. 

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder whose kink this is." Phil smiled.

"Getting to fuck badass secret agents is a kink I wholeheartedly embrace. Everything else is just a bonus," replied Clint. "Come here babe."

Phil walked over to Clint, standing between his spread legs. With a quick flick of his wrist, Clint pulled the towel away. 

"Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about." Clint ran his hand up the length of Phil's cock, stroking him a few times, bringing a pearl of fluid to the tip. He licked it away quickly, and Phil groaned. He kissed the tip and then pushed Phil away. "Go check the preparations and get settled on the bed."

Phil picked up his discarded towel and put it next to the pile of towels, knowing more was better than too few. He tested the temperature of the enema solution and wasn't surprised that Clint had gotten it just right. All his preparations were just right. He climbed on the bed and positioned himself near the center. He lay on his left side, his left leg straight and his right leg bent at the knee and moved forward. 

"You good?" asked Clint.

"Yeah. Great." 

Clint sat down on the bed at Phil's back, and stroked a hand lightly down his side. "Ok babe, relax while I get you lubed up." He put on the disposable gloves, then dispensed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and coated the length of the enema pipe. He squeezed out more lube, and stroked his finger between Phil's asscheeks. He felt Phil shiver slightly in what he had come to recognize was nervous anticipation. "I got you, Phil. I got you. First I'm going to start with my finger, just to loosen you up. Then I'll put in the pipe, okay?"

Phil's voice held a breathless edge as he answered, "Yes. Please." 

When Clint breached Phil's hole with his finger, he felt Phil buck his hips slightly, and knew Phil was trying to grind his erection against the bed. "Ah, ah, none of that. You know you want to make this last. You gonna be good for me, babe?"

"Yes, I'll be good, Clint. Fuck, I'll be so good. Please."

"I know you will, babe. I know you're gonna take this so good and easy for me, and when you're done I'm gonna fuck you, hard and fast, just the way you like it." Phil moaned. "Ok babe, I'm putting the pipe in, bear down for me, yeah, just like that. Oh fuck Phil you took that so well." 

Phil was panting quietly, as Clint gently situated the pipe to the proper angle. He'd asked Phil once why he always seemed to almost hyperventilate when getting the thin enema tube inserted, but he didn't have the same reaction with fingers, dildos, and butt plugs going into his ass. _"When I feel that pipe go in, I know it's just a matter of time before I get to feel the warmth and weight of the solution. It just gets me so turned on in a way that's different than those other things."_

Clint gently patted Phil's ass as he spoke, "OK, I'm going to start the flow, babe. You tell me if it's too much."

Clint opened the clip on the enema slightly, and watched the trickle of solution begin to wind its way down the clear tubing and into Phil's ass. The moan torn from Phil's throat when the first wave of lukewarm solution began to fill him was nothing short of pornographic. "Oh fuck, Clint, yes, oh yes. So good, fuck, so fucking good. More, please, turn it up a little more."

"Okay." Clint increased the fluid flow and watched as the solution disappeared from the bag and into Phil, who continued moaning wantonly. Clint's cock thickened just hearing how turned on Phil was. When all the solution had been administered, Clint closed off the enema bag and gently slid the pipe out of Phil's ass. "That's it for the first round, babe. How you feeling?"

"Full. Good. Really, really good." Phil's voice was slurred with arousal. 

"Ok, babe. Sit tight, and let me know when you need to go." Clint rubbed Phil's back soothingly, and heard Phil just about purr from his touch. It's less than six minutes later when Clint felt Phil shudder. "Babe?"

"It's time. I just need a hand up," murmured Phil. Slowly and carefully, Clint assisted Phil to turn over, sit, then stand. He walked Phil to the bathroom, but Phil waved him off any further as he always did. "Could you prepare the rinse while I... " Phil left the sentence unfinished, as he shut the door.

"Yeah, no worries. Just shout if you need some help, ok?" Clint waited by the closed bathroom door until he heard Phil settle, then he went to prepare the rinse enema. He removed the empty enema solution bag, and rolled it, the tubing and pipe into a small package, then disposed of them, along with the gloves he had been wearing. 

C+P

A short time later, Phil emerged from the bathroom, relaxed and loose-limbed, a smile lighting up his face. Clint smiled back, as he motioned him to get on the bed again. This time, when Phil got on, facing the side of the bed, he knelt, then lowered his head and chest down until the left side of his face was on the bed, with his left arm folded comfortably beneath him. This position put Phil's ass up and right at the edge of the bed, which allowed Clint full access while standing behind him. Clint smiled to himself because, next to the actual fucking, this was getting things ready for his favorite part, rimming Phil.

Clint put on another set of disposable gloves. He ran his hands gently down Phil's back and felt him further relax under his touch. "You good babe?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Ready for the rinse."

"Ok, let me just check you first." Clint spread Phil's asscheeks to exposed his hole, which was slightly puffy and a darker shade of pink, all the result of Phil's extra thorough clean up routine after emptying his bowels. Clint ran his fingertip gently around the swollen entrance, and had to stop himself from leaning over and licking at it with his tongue. He knew once Phil felt completely clean after the rinse enema, it would be okay to rim him. Clint's cock jumped in anticipation. Phil only allowed Clint to rim him during these special times, so Clint savored the opportunity. He lubed up a finger and gently inserted it into Phil's hole, pleased at how loose Phil was. Clint pulled his finger out then pushed two back in, which Phil took just as easily. He smiled to himself, thinking about how Phil must have been loosening himself up while he was in the shower. He smiled at Phil's moans as he stretched his hole for a little longer, then pulled his fingers out. He placed a soft kiss on Phil's right hip. "Looks good, babe."

Lubing up the enema pipe, Clint gently slid the pipe inside. He released the clip, and again watched as the flow of liquid entered Phil. When Phil had taken in all the fluid, Clint again closed the clip and removed the pipe from Phil's ass. 

Phil shifted his body, to lift himself so that he was on hands and knees. From this position, Clint could look at Phil's body from the side, and see how the fluid was somewhat distending his abdomen, making him look almost like he was pregnant. This time it was Clint's turn to shiver, as the thought of Phil all swollen up big with his child had Clint's dick growing to full hardness. He knew realistically that he could never impregnate Phil, but he couldn't help the fantasy that unfurled in his mind whenever he saw Phil like this. 

"How you feeling, babe?" 

"Great. I feel so full."

"Yeah, you look about like you might burst, like you can't fit anything else inside."

"Yeah, I'm pretty full and it's so nice and warm, but I could probably fit just a little more in, if you're real careful." Phil looked over his shoulder meaningfully at Clint's dick.

Clint was almost speechless with lust. "Ah... You want me to... While you're still full?" They had never done this before, but Clint would readily admit he'd wondered about it. "Yeah. Yeah, babe, I'll be careful. I'll be so damn careful."

Phil smiled at Clint, and moaned softly as he slowly eased his knees further apart, lowering his ass until it was level with Clint's groin. "Ready when you are."

Clint snagged a condom from the nightstand and quickly rolled it on and coated it with lube. He touched Phil gently on his back. "OK, I'm going to slide in now. You let me know if it's too much."

Phil hummed his acknowledgement. Clint pushed in slowly, aware that Phil was keeping his hole tightly clenched to keep the solution in. "Fuck, Phil, you're so hot and tight. There's so much pressure. Fuck."

Phil panted softly. "Can't stay long, Clint. Too full."

"Okay, babe, just one more second okay, please? I just want to... Just want to touch you for one more second." Clint leaned gently on Phil's back and lovingly stroked his distended stomach. He closed his eyes and rocked his hips slightly, savoring the moment. He murmured to himself, "damn, you feel just like I imagined you would. Fuck. So good, babe, all knocked up for me." Clint gave a small wistful sigh, then straightened back up and eased out of Phil. He pulled off the condom and tossed it into the trash. Then he helped Phil slowly and carefully to back up off the bed and stand. 

Phil smirked at his lover. "You want to knock me up? Clint, do you have some kink about me being barefoot and pregnant?"

Clint blushed beautifully, and Phil smiled. "Spill it, Barton. Ugh. Fuck. Wait. Tell me when I get back out."

Phil walked quickly but carefully to the bathroom. Once he was behind the closed door he sat on the commode and relieved himself. Normally this was a time when Phil would be incredibly turned on and eager to quickly but thoroughly clean up again and get back out to Clint and the spectacular rimming and fucking that awaited him. But this time, Phil was even more eager. This time Phil positively vibrated with excitement at the thought of Clint and his fantasy of knocking Phil up. 

C+P

Phil's erection never waned, even through his very intense cleaning. The enemas had left him feeling fantastic, all warm, clean and empty inside. With his outside scrubbed clean to match, he was raring to get back to Clint. When Phil exited the bathroom, he found that Clint had also been busy cleaning up the bedroom. The rubber sheet had been replaced with their normal bedding, and most of the enema paraphernalia had been put away. 

Clint was once again sat at the end of the bed, stroking his erection. When he saw Phil, Clint bounced up from the bed and in two quick strides stood in front of him. He pulled Phil's body flush against his own and kissed him greedily. Phil moaned into the kiss, turned on even more by Clint's manhandling. When they finally had to pull apart to breathe, Clint not so subtly pushed Phil toward the bed, forcing the words "bed" and "knees" out through gritted teeth. 

Rendering Clint monosyllabic meant that he was barely holding his sexual desires in check. This was a state Phil reveled in. Sex between them was always good, but when Clint was like this, Phil knew he was going to get a very thorough fucking. The only thing better was rendering Clint mute, which Phil had successfully done on a few occasions. Those times, Phil had been the one doing the fucking, and Clint had been beneath him, mouth moving, but no words coming out as Phil pounded into him, driving them both to a spectacular climax. 

Phil hastily complied to Clint's commands, situating himself in the center of the bed, on hands and knees, his ass on display for Clint. Phil heard Clint's barely whispered "Fuck!" before the bed dipped and Clint's hands were spreading his asscheeks apart and a slick, insistent tongue was probing his asshole. Phil moaned, even as he shamelessly pushed his ass back onto the spearing muscle. 

"Oh Clint, fuck, please. Yes. Fuck. Yes. Fuck me, just like that. Put your fucking tongue in me, yeah. Oh baby, yes. Yes, so good. Clint, that's so fucking good." 

Clint's tongue-fucked Phil's ass with wild abandon. Phil didn't know which sensation he liked most. Sometime Clint would lick around and over his hole, broad strokes with the flat of his tongue, then he'd alternate between tiny kitty licks and slobbery sucking doggy kisses. Other times he'd graze at him, so quick and soft, with just a hint of teeth. Still other times he'd stiffen his tongue and fuck it in and out of Phil's clenching hole. All of these sensations had Phil so ramped up in arousal, that a steady stream of pre-cum flowed from his dick. 

It wasn't until Clint pulled back to lick lightly at Phil's rim while using two fingers to rub firmly over his prostate, that Phil realized he was really close to coming. Suddenly, Phil pushed up onto one hand, the other grabbing his cock and balls, giving them a brutal squeeze as he gasped out, "Excelsior! Fuck!" 

Clint's hands and mouth immediately left Phil's body, and Clint went on high alert. "Phil, are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" 

Phil sucked in several ragged breaths, as he tried to will his orgasm away. 

"Phil?" Clint's voice was laced with worry and Phil hastened to explain. 

"I'm fine, Clint. I'm okay. It's just... fuck... it's just that your tongue felt so damn good, and I was about to cum."

"Is that such a bad thing? Personally, I think it's awesome." Clint laughed.

Phil smiled mischievously back at him. "Normally, I would have nothing against having an orgasm with your extremely talented tongue up my ass. But tonight I'd rather come to a shuddering climax while speared on your thick cock, as you thoroughly fuck my ass until you ruin me."

"Aw, Phil, no. You know you can't say shit like that. Now I'm going to need to tap out." Clint clutched at his own dick, panting heavily. 

"I guess asking you to tell me how much you want to knock me up while you screw me like your bitch would be overkill, then, wouldn't it?" Phil deadpanned. 

"Nnngh" moaned Clint, before he hurried off the bed. "You are an evil sonnavbitch, Phillip J Coulson. Evil. But I got something for your ass, mister secret agent man. Just as soon as I wash my hands and brush my teeth, I'm going to fucking wreck your ass." Even as Clint backed away toward the bathroom, he could see the way Phil shivered in anticipation. 

By the time Clint had returned from the bathroom, it looked like Phil had gotten his arousal back under control. He was on his back on the bed, legs spread wide, with a pillow under his hips. His hard dick bobbed with every breath. The glossy shine of lube was left in smears on his asscheeks, signaling to Clint that Phil had stretched himself again and was ready to be fucked. He was the picture of wantonness. Seeing his lover like that, Clint's first thought was to climb on the bed, slide Phil's legs over his shoulders and fuck him so hard that both of them would walk funny tomorrow. It would be good, that's for sure. But Phil had asked Clint to ruin him, and Clint knew just how to do that.

"You know, that's a very pretty picture. I'd love to put it as the lock screen on my phone," quipped Clint. 

"Smartass. Get over here and fuck me, why don't you?"

Clint sat on the side of the bed, tugging the pillow from beneath Phil's hips. "Not going to fuck you, babe. Going to ruin you, just like you asked for. Roll onto your left side, that way. Yeah, just like that." When Phil was positioned to Clint's liking, he spooned up behind him and placed a series of gentle kisses upon his shoulder. He nudged Phil's top leg forward with his own, the maneuver allowing him to nestle his cock in the cleft of Phil's ass. He smiled when Phil wiggled his butt. "You know, for a man that didn't want to come ten minutes ago, you seem awfully impatient now."

Phil huffed. "I said I didn't want to come on your tongue. I do, however want to come on your dick."

Clint ran his right hand down Phil's side, leaving it to grip lightly at his thigh. "I believe I can make that happen."

He rocked his hips forward just enough to make his cock rub over Phil's asshole, and got a moan for his trouble. "Yeah, that's right babe. I want to hear you." He skimmed his right hand up from Phil's thigh all the way to his chest, and flicked his nipple several times.

"Fuck!" Phil squirmed. He had extremely sensitive nipples at the best of times, but in this aroused state, it was nearly overwhelming. "Clint, fuck."

"Yeah. Just like that. Wanna hear you beg me as I ruin you."

"You keep saying that, but so far I haven't seen any follow through."

Clint dropped a kiss on the back of Phil's neck, then swept his hand down Phil's body to squeeze his thigh. "Guess I better make good on my words then. Come on babe, guide me into that tight, sweet hole. Yeah, that's it, feels so damn good when you touch me. That's it, yeah. You open right up for me, don't you?"

Phil moaned as he gripped Clint's dick and rubbed the tip against his hole. He moaned louder when Clint shifted his hips, and pushed inside. Phil felt loose and open, taking Clint easily after the enemas. He also felt super sensitive, feeling Clint's entire length as it slowly slid in and out his body. 

"Fuck. Clint. Yessss," slurred Phil, as Clint found his prostate. "Oh fuck, yes, right there, right there." Each slide sent a tingle and shiver through Phil's body. 

Clint knew he’d found his target with the way Phil vibrated around him. He settled himself comfortably, as he continued to slowly fuck Phil. He slid his hand up to Phil's chest again, letting his calloused fingertips lightly skim across both nipples, and getting a tight clench along his dick in reaction. Then he stroked back down to slowly rub Phil's belly. Clint continued this back and forth between Phil's nipples and stomach, with an occasional detour to skim his palm over Phil's cock, all while he kept up a slow grind in and out of his ass.

Clint knew a fast, hard fuck was what they usually did after the enemas, but this time he wanted to take it nice and easy. He wanted to slowly make Phil come apart and he knew how to do it. Clint began to whisper in Phil's ear. 

"Babe, I know you think that this kink, the enemas, is just something for you. You like how it makes you feel, you like the heat deep inside. I know you like how it fills you up and cleans you out. I like those things too. I like how you get so excited, almost overwhelmed when you see the enema bag just hanging from the pole. I like how you try to grind against the bed when I put the pipe inside you. Fuck, it gets me hard, looking at your puffy red hole when you're all cleaned out and all cleaned up. Knowing I get to put my tongue there, in your ass, to fuck you like that, almost making you shoot your wad, fuck Phil, that's some good shit."

As Clint spoke, Phil tried to push his hips back, to get Clint to speed up. Instead, Clint rolled them until Phil was facedown on the bed, Clint on his back, cock still in Phil's ass. Phil groaned as the new position gave Clint better access to his prostate. Clint eased his right hand beneath Phil to hold his cock, and with his left hand, he wriggled it beneath to cup Phil's right pec. This position put all Clint's weight on Phil, encasing him in a full body hug. 

"Yeah, fuck, Phil. Just like this, babe. I'm going to ruin you just like this."

Phil whined at Clint's words and at the continued slow grinding movements of his hips. 

"I'm gonna tell you a secret, babe, about the enemas. Well, two secrets really. But you already know about one of them now, don't you. I kept it hidden cause I didn't know how you'd feel about it. I mean, it's not like it's real or anything. But sometimes seeing you with your stomach all pushed out like that, knowing I did that for you, did that to you, yeah, sometimes I imagine I knocked you up. That I filled you up so good. That shit makes me want to fuck your brains out."

Phil moaned nonstop as his hole jerkily clenched around Clint's cock. Phil was rutting, pressing his hips forward, trying to get more friction on his cock. "Clint. Clint, please."

"I got you babe. I got just what you want, just what you need. Gonna make it so good for you Phil. Gonna tell you the other secret Phil, about the enemas, about why I like 'em so much. Cause I do like them Phil. I like when you're all cleaned out like this, all empty inside. I like to fuck you like this Phil. Bareback. Just like this. I like to feel the heat of you, the way you squeeze me so good, so tight. But the best part babe, the secret part? I like to cum in you when you're all cleaned out. I like to cum in you. Mark you. Mark you as mine. No one else's. Mine. I like the enemas cause they empty you out and I get to fill you up, fill you with my seed. Make you mine, inside and out."

"Is that wrong Phil? Is that wrong for me to want to mark you like that? Is it wrong for me to want to come so deep in your ass, when you're all empty, all nice and clean inside? Is it wrong for me to want to dirty you up with my cum Phil? Can I dirty you up inside? Can I put my cum in your clean pink hole, make you dirty, make you mine?"

"Ugh... Uh... uh...Fuck! Fuck, Clint, fuck! Fuck me! Please, yes, fuck me, come in me. Make me dirty. Make me yours, Clint. Only yours. Fuck." Phil writhed under Clint's bulk, pushing into Clint's fist, and squeezing his ass around Clint's cock.

"Damn straight you're mine. This cock is mine." Clint squeezed Phil's dick until he jerked and moaned. "And this ass is mine." Clint ground hard against Phil's ass. "And I'm going to come so fucking deep inside you Phil. I'm going to fill you up. Gonna give you all of me. All of me Phil, deep in your ass. You want that, you want me? Fuck, love you babe. Love coming deep in your squeaky clean ass. Love messing you up. Gonna mess you up right now babe. Gonna dirty up your ass right now Phil. Gonna give it to you right the fuck now. Fuck. Yes."

Phil actually felt Clint's cock spasm before multiple hot rushes of semen shot inside him. And even though he and Clint had fucked so many times before; even though Clint had taken him bareback and come inside him before; this time, this time felt like the very first time. This time, Phil felt every one of Clint's spurts in a new and different way. This time, Phil knew Clint was marking him, claiming him. This time, Clint had made him clean in order to dirty him up, to make him his own. Clint had set up the enema because he liked them just as much as Phil. He shuddered at the knowledge, and at the feel of Clint coming inside him, filling him, owning him. This time, when the sudden need to come hit Phil, he didn't fight it. Instead, he let it engulf him, the waves of his climax overtaking his senses.

C+P

"Phil. Phil. Hey babe, you with me?" 

Phil heard Clint's voice as if coming through a fog. "Umm?"

Clint kissed the back of Phil's neck. "I think you maybe passed out or something?"

Phil chuckled weakly. "Maybe? I think my brain may have rebooted."

Clint slowly pulled out of Phil, turning his body to lie on his side on the right side of the bed. "That's a good thing, right? Your brain rebooting?"

"It's a great thing." Phil yawned. He slowly rolled over until he was facing Clint. He burrowed his way into Clint's waiting arms. "It's an excellent thing. Mission accomplished. You've ruined me." 

"Yeah?"

"Yep, my ass has been thoroughly, completely ruined. All my careful cleaning ruined by your filthy hot cum filling me up, filling me to overflowing, making me dirty inside. I can feel it slowly leaking out, making me dirty on the outside too. I feel so fucking dirty, Clint. Filthy dirty just for you."

Phil felt Clint's hold on him tighten for a moment as Clint whispered "Fuck." Clint leaned in and kissed Phil hard, possessively, while snaking his hand down and dragging his fingers between Phil's asscheeks, pushing his cum back into Phil's twitching hole. 

"Maybe next time, you could plug me up after, keep your cum in me."

"Where it belongs," growled Clint.

"Yeah." Phil snuggled closer. "Right where it belongs." Phil yawned again, closed his eyes. "It would make for really great sloppy seconds."

Clint's brain went offline for several moments at that statement, as sudden images of fucking Phil, still wet with his cum, filled his mind. Before Clint could formulate a response, he heard Phil's soft snuffling snores, and knew Phil was out for a while. He closed his own eyes, a smile plastered on his face. The seconds might not be so sloppy, but he was sure going to ruin Phil again, right after his nap.

-end-


End file.
